


Choke Hold

by A_Brat_Without_Talent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How to work this site, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance with anyone if you want, Lance(Voltron)-centric, Langst, Multi, Self-Harm, So you're dealing with no italics, idk - Freeform, trigger warning, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Brat_Without_Talent/pseuds/A_Brat_Without_Talent
Summary: Truth be told, he had been dreading this day. This is what you wanted.  Lance told himself. Why were his thoughts conflicting now. Sighing, Lance rushed down the sidewalk. It's too late to change now.





	Choke Hold

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERING CONTENT. read tags. 
> 
> This is unedited. So fuck you. 
> 
> Enjoy This trainwreak.

Lance scratched at the itchy suit material. He didn't like how tightly it fit his frame. He stood in front of a mirror, carefully removing every bit of cat hair that clung to his clothes. The light blue hairs stuck out against the dark black suit. Despite knowing no one would pay any attention to his appearance, Lance had to look presentable. It was the only way Lance could still feel like a   
shadow of himself.   
He took his time brushing his hair and washing his face. When Lance was finally ready, he slipped on his shoes and left his apartment.

Truth be told, he had been dreading this day. This is what you wanted. Lance told himself. Why were his thoughts conflicting now. Sighing, Lance rushed down the sidewalk. It's too late to change now. He thought, turning into the local graveyard.   
Friends and family gathered in groups and sadly conversed between themselves. The deceased had not arrived. Since the Sun was shining, the viewing was done outside, in front of the grave. No one noticed lance as he walked through the graveyard. 

The graveyard looked out to the sea. It's place high on a cliff. Lance chuckled darkly as he swung his feet over the edge.   
This is what you wanted.   
“Lance.”   
Lance snapped his head towards the voice. Shiro dropped next to Lance, not looking at the Cuban teen. Lance scooted closer to the older man, placing his head on Shiro’s shoulder.   
“Why?” He sobbed, clutching a bouquet of flowers between his metal fingers.   
Lance swallowed thickly, turning away from him. “Kashi. I had to.” Shiro pressed his lips against a flower then tossed into the raging ocean below. He then turned back towards the crowds. They had begun to father around the newly arrived hearse as a team of funeral workers unloaded the corpse.   
“Even in death he's late, figures.” Keith laughed bitterly. The humor didn't reach his eyes. 

Lance carefully approached the coffin. There he laid, wrapped in soft cloth. His face slack, no trace of emotion. Almost as if he was asleep. Lance stared back at himself. This is what I wanted. He sighed, his lips were wired together. His body pumped full of chemicals. Lance’s chest no longer rose. His heart no longer pumped blood. He was no longer. Lance was gone. Just like I wanted. 

Lance took His place in front of the coffin, watching and listening to people say their last words. 

“Lance McClain, You son of a Bitch. You little cunt. You idiot.” Keith yelled, tossing any insult be could think of. “You didn't need to leave.” Lance stared up at his ‘rival'. “You can't just check out of life. You can't just fucking leave. You can't. You can't. You can't. You can't...be gone. Buddy. I miss you.” Tears spilled over Keith's eyes as he yelled. After a few minutes of silent sniffling, Lance hugged the shorter teen. His face, usually empty of emotion.   
Keith gave the coffin a hard kick. Lance finches.He was surprised by the sudden change in emotion. “Fuck you Lance.” He yelled turning away from the corpse. 

The next to step up was Hunk. His head hung low. His face puffy and red. “I'm sorry.” He mumbled. “I should have noticed. I should have seen. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough friend to notice. I should have made sure you were okay.” Lance turned to Hunk. His eyebrows drawn in confusion. “I wanted this, Hunk. As soon as this day is over, I'll get it. This is what is best for you and everyone else. Stop saying you’re sorry, when you should be saying thank you. After all, I did what you asked. ” As if Hunk could hear the man, He looked up from the coffin. Staring directly at the deceased. His eyes haunted in fear and sadness.   
He looked around before shaking his head and walking away. Lance scoffed. 

A few distant relatives came to say their goodbyes. Most likely only to get out of work, Lance thought bitterly, they don't care.   
Coran stepped up to the coffin. “Lance, My boy. I understand and will forever respect your decision, but as I said. This was a permanent solution to a temporary problem. If this is what you really wanted.” The redhead sighed. “Then I guess this is goodbye.” He placed a folded jacket into the case. “I know you wanted me to have this, but I… I can't keep this. See you in the afterlife.” And with that, the man walked away. 

“Thank you, Coran.” 

The next to step up to Lance was Allura. She, unlike the rest of the crowd, wore a soft pink. It was part of her culture, her religion. Allura wore the color with pride and admiration. She wore it bravely and Lance couldn't help but smile. A Little change in the dark color blacking out the light. “Lance. You brought many things to this world. You were a light in darkness of humanity. I wore this color for you. You stood out among the crowd. So Today, I'll stay out among this crowd. You were too bright to stay in this world long, I just wish you could’ve stayed longer.” Allura placed a few things into the coffin, then turned away. Lance was shocked She even cared. 

Pidge walked up. They didn't say a word. Their face was blank. It almost looked as if they didn't care, but Lance could see the swirling storm beneath their eyes. Pidge had two blue stone necklaces in their hands. She looped one necklace around Lance’s neck before tugging one on. “I finally finished. Guess I was too late to give you one. You begged me for so long. Even going mining to find these stupid rocks. Lance McClain, I thought you would never give up. Ever.” Then Pidge walked off. 

Last but not least, Shiro tumbled up to the grave. His eyes focused intently on the deal’s face. He wanted to remember every detail. “Depression is like if someone is holding above a cliff, by your neck. You don't mind at first. At least they aren't dropping you.” He whispers. “Then, They give you choices. ‘Cut your wrist.’ They’ll say ‘or I'll drop you’ You don't want to die, so you cut and just hang above the edge. The grip on your neck tightens, but you can still breathe. They didn't drop you after all.” Shiro pauses. What he is saying doesn't matter. He's just speaking to a rotting corpse. “The choices get harder and harder. The hand tightening and tightening.” He continues. “To hard choose, To hard to breathe and you start wishing, They would drop you. But you don't give up. You add another cut, if it means you live another day.” Lance and Shiro both look down towards their hands. “You do these terrible things to yourself, to make others happy. To make yourself happy. ”Shiro can't tell if he's talking to himself or if he's talking to Lance. It's all blended together. “Just in the hope that you live. That you make everyone happy. People come first. Then Depression gives you hardest decision.” Shiro turns away from the coffin. “They make you choose between the life you’ve been clinging to for so long. Or the people that you love. Depression tells you that the people you love will be better off without you. ‘If you choose love, I'll drop you. It’ll make them happy.” They’ll assure you. You’re not selfish. Why should your life matter anymore than anyone else's. If it makes Them better then Let go. And Depression loosens its hold on your neck. The few seconds before you drop is the nicest you’ve felt in awhile.” Shiro lightly grips his neck. Cold metal fingers pressing up against the warm heat of his neck. “I can feel them loosening. I'm dropping, Lance. I'll be joining you soon. Save me a spot in the afterlife. If there is one.” Lance could spot something underneath Shiro shirt. Shiro chuckled walking away. 

Lance couldn't processes what Shiro was saying. It was all too real. His words were slapping against, like waves on a storming night. “Shiro?” The man didn't turn back. “Shiro?” Lance stood up. “Shiro.” He took a couple steps closer. Just as Shiro was getting into the car. “Shiro.” He bolted. “Shiro!” Lance grabbed the man's arm just as Shiro was closing the door. 

There was a bright flash. Shiro turned his head up.   
“Lance?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had terrible art for this but Idk how to post it so yeah. Why the hecking heck did my italicized words disapper?


End file.
